


Tantalizing Sight

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [20]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches Lee</p><p>prompt: Lust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantalizing Sight

Harry sat on the beach and watched as Lee swam out to the edge of the lagoon, his lithe body cutting through the water and ducking under the waves as they rolled in. He watched as Lee climbed up and stood on the rocks that encircled the lagoon and waved to him before diving back into return to him. This time body surfing the waves as much as he was swimming. As Lee came out of the water and strode toward him, Harry felt the bolt of lust go through him. Water rolled down Lee's tanned body, his swim trunks tight and accenting every part of his body leaving very little to his imagination.

When Lee leaned over him for a quick kiss, he reached around and taking ahold of Lee's neck he held his lover in place, deepening the kiss. Lee's moan went straight to his groin, pushing Lee back, he stood up and when Lee raised an eyebrow at his actions, he simply said, "I want you and I'm not about to bare my ass or yours on the beach Lad."

Lee's laughter sent a tingle through him. "That's my Harry, ever practical."

"When it comes to making love to you, yes. I am," Harry said as he lowered his voice and took Lees hand to lead them into the cottage they were renting.


End file.
